The Boat of Eternal Youth: Jack and Haley's Story
by Arin Hatake BEH BEH
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Any ideas please review.
1. Haley Who?

Jack Sparrow walked down the pier on Port Royal. Elizabeth Turner was walking on his side.

"Well, what do we do now?" Jack asked, messing with his long black hair. "I'm freed of Davy Jones and your husband has ten years of serving to the Dutchman with his father."

"How am I supposed to know?" Elizabeth said with fake passion in her voice, her deep black eyes stared at him. Jack shook his head like a wet dog. _Who does that remind me of?_ He thought to himself. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Jack, you really need to get a life other than piracy." She said shaking her head, her dirty and nappy blond hair moving not missing a beat with her head shaking. Jack looked shocked, he stared at her in confusion.

"What else is there?" He asked with actual sincerity.

"You really are serious? Let's see um love?" Elizabeth tapped her chin with a finger. The same finger poked Jack in the forehead.

"I'm insulted. Who says I don't love?" Jack said, his two brown orbs staring at her with anger.

"Me. And now I'm leaving. So go find a girlfriend or something Jack. It will do you some good." Elizabeth turned on her heel without it seemed as a care in the world. He stared into the ocean._ Maybe I don't remember what it feels like. I don't remember…_ He stepped into an intersection and passed the town boundaries without noticing. He felt a gun point to his head. He turned to face the person with the gun. But before he turned a hand covered his eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this town?" the hand let go and he turned to face the feminine voice.

'Um, if I may ask m'lady, who are YOU?" he asked the girl. One of her eyes stared at him. The other covered with jet black hair bangs. These were the eyes that Elizabeth had reminded him of. The orbs stared at him with disappointment.

"I'm Haley Graham. If you haven't heard of me, I'm the first female pirate to sail the full Caribbean and back with no crew. And you?" _Haley Graham. Haley Graham, I've heard that name before…_ Jack thought.

"Not so sure I'm about to tell you that yet. Miss Haley Graham." Jack added seductively. Haley's small smirk disappeared.

"Oh you don't sweet heart. Well then, I should be going back then." Jack said turning on his heel.

"It's not that it bothers me. I just really miss someone." Jack turned only his head to face her.

"And who would that be m'lady? Mind telling a simpleton like me the story?" He asked with vague concern. It made her visible black orb squint.

"Why would you care?" she said looking a him. "I guess I could tell you. It doesn't really concern anyone, but I used to have a really close friendship with a boy when we were teenagers. We obviously had feelings for each other but I decided to quit on my birth royalty and I chickened out about telling him before I left on my journey across the Caribbean. And now I completely regret it because I haven't seen him since." Jack's dark brown orbs widened, he tumbled back a little. _Haley Graham! Now I remember! I do remember how to love! And my one love that loves me is right here! In front of me! _He thought quickly and put his hand in front of his mouth and smelled his breath. _Not rotten. I'm okay._ He thought.

"Well, are you about to leave now mister I don't know your name?" Haley asked.

"The name's Jack Sparrow. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." He decided on acting like he didn't remember who she was. "Miss Haley Graham." He said trying to sound sexy again. Haley's frown turned into a smile that almost touched her black orbs. She put her bangs away which happened to reveal the right blue eye. _Definitely Haley_. He thought. Haley hugged him. _Wait a second. I just told him… Oh great. That's just embarrassing. _Haley thought.

"JACK! I missed you!" She added not phased by her current spill of emotions. "Well I did too. How could you not miss this face?" He said with a creative smirk. She giggled.

"Definitely the Jack Sparrow I remember." She winked cutely._ God, how lucky can I get? Will is gone, Elizabeth won't bother me, and I have an extra hot almost girlfriend!_ He thought. He started tugging on his long outgrown bangs. He remembered having them as a teenager.

"Come on, we'll go for dinner, my treat." Jack said stuffing his hand into his back pocket realizing he had no money. He looked to Haley with wide orbs hopefully.

"No, we'll eat on my ship! We'll go on another journey, Jack! Just me and you this time!" She smiled. Jack nodded hugging her. She felt his hands lower._ Smooth Jack. We just caught up and now you're trying to…Oh! _She giggled uncomfortably. She poked him on the forehead and giggled.

"You can't do that yet Jack!" Haley scowled._ She said yet. Good sign._ Jack thought. She looked at him hastily realizing that she couldn't pull of the upset or disappointed look she was trying to pull off much longer. She giggled. She hugged back. Her head was pushed gently to his shoulder.

"I…missed you too Haley." She broke free.

"Come on! I'll show you my ship


	2. No Mercy's Odd Youth Problem

"Whoa!" Jack yelled as Haley grabbed his wrist pulling it toward the pier. Haley was skipping happily and she ran into a pole. Jack heard an ACK sound and he saw Haley on the ground. "Hey now don't hurt yourself darling." He helped her up and she giggled. She kept pulling him until they boarded a ship.

"Here she is! I call her, No mercy!" Haley gulped. _What if he doesn't like the name- what if?_

"Wonderful name, darling and where'd you come up with it?" Haley blushed. She took his hand.

"I was kind of mad at myself and when something happened to me I named my boat as in not giving me any mercy. My sister helped too." Jack nodded. _I'm not even going to ask. _He thought. Haley looked at the ground sadly when she showed him her arm. There was a sharp and deep cut.

"You didn't do that, did you?" Jack asked, wondering to himself if his childhood crush was a sicko.

"NO way silly! It was… it was my grandfather." She explained, quieting down. "My grandfather is Davy Jones, he got extremely upset with me when he heard I had stolen from his girlfriend, Calypso, but I could do nothing. He slashed my wrist with his crazy claw thing after she left him. To tell you the truth it didn't hurt at all, but I upset myself knowing that I stole from her." She held her elbow with her right hand.

"Don't mind it m'lady. I steal all the time." He said reaching into his right pocket again finding a couple of dubloons and pulling them out. "You see, these are from that fool over there in the black and red. An innocent man with a black shirt and red sweats stared at Jack in confusion. As if the poor guy had no idea in to what was going on. Jack chuckled.

Haley giggled, "All the same Jack, although I do it all the time, it doesn't mean I steal what I stole from her." She frowned.

"So what was it that was so important that you stole from the goddess?" Haley gulped. She looked to her feet.

"I stole…I stole… I stole her crescent necklace that reveals her for her true form when it is removed. I never did trust her so I pulled it off her when she wasn't looking and using her powers to disguise her true form, she told my grandfather and left him." Haley remembered the moment so familiarly. It made her shake her whole body.

"What is it Haley?" Jack asked, looking at her oddly. Jack felt so concerned for Haley, he couldn't help but be something he felt he honestly wasn't: **kind.**

"I just got the chills. That's all Jack." He nodded in some sort of agreement and she giggled, "I just like to shake things off. Okay?" He nodded again. He was about to tug on his long outgrown bangs when he was figuring out, they weren't outgrown. Jack was shorter, his hair was straight, because the braids were gone, along with his mustache and small beard.

"What is going on?" Haley untied the knot and quickly led the boat out to sea not paying any attention on to what Jack was asking her. Haley refused to let Jack get off the boat before he figured out the whole story about the getting younger thing. She couldn't let him leave! She couldn't let him…go again…


	3. Boat Crash

**This is to my only reviewers so far, CaptainSparrow-luv, and XObeautifulXdisasterXO. Thank you so much! I have the fuzzies!**

"Did you not hear me m'lady? What is going on? Please answer? WHY AM I SIXTEEN? WHY ARE YOU FIFTEEN?" Jack gushed loudly. Jack heard no reply. Haley stared out to sea when a sixteen year old Will Turner stepped out from the boat's rooms. "Oh no, what is he doing here?" An angered Jack put his hand on Haley's lower back (young kids shouldn't know what I'm talking about!) and applied pressure. Haley looked at him.

"Okay mister nasty, you got my attention." Haley was shut up by lips from a teenaged Jack Sparrow, who was extremely eager to have something more with her. She giggled when he broke for a breath, but again was cut off. This time it was she who broke for air. She smiled widely, and her blue eye sparkled like a clean glacier pool, as her black eye put him almost as if into a trance.

"I…want you." Jack said seductively. Haley's orbs widened. She nodded hopping up and down.

"JACK! I want you too!" Will turner rolled his eyes as a fifteen year old Elizabeth took Will's wrist.

"Ugh. I would love to continue watching the yuckfest, but please, we're about to crash into another boat!" said an angered Will Turner. (Might I add this is Orlando Bloom, not the old guy with a bunch of ugly stuff on him Heehee?) Haley realized the boat about to crash into them and shrieked.

"WILL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?!" Jack and Haley yelped in unison. "You know, you are just, so irresponsible, over there flirting with Elizabeth and such!" Haley said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"He was trying to tell you!" Elizabeth said. Her blond hair moved up and down as waves crashed against the boat.

"HELLOOOO??? Anyone else concerned about this boat crashing and us all falling to the bottom of the sea?" Will screamed sounding extremely manly for a sixteen year old. Elizabeth blushed for 'no apparent reason'. (Haha yeah right)


	4. Too Real

**Okay, this is my Disclaimers note: (hope I don't get in trouble for not having it yet) I do not own pirates of the Caribbean or anyone in it, but I do own Haley! Thanks to my FEW reviewers but that's okay because I've just posted like five chapters in one day… Heehee. Thanks anyways!**

"Whose boat is that?" Jack said, steering the boat to the opposite direction as hard as he could.

"Here we are Jack! We've come back to save you! Save you from that complete nutcase!" The Overexcited crew of late teenagers were waving in a deranged boat. There was a short African American girl with a red and white polka-dotted bandana, two tall boys that looked exactly the same, and a boy who looked uncomfortably tied up to a mast.

"Who's a whatsit?" Haley asked flattening her frizzing hair. It was getting muggy out in the waves and she ran to the restroom to begin flattening/straightening it. When she ran out, Jack was gone. "WHERE IS JACK?!" she asked impatiently.

"Some girl came in and kissed him. Then he knocked out and she took him to her boat." Will said not honestly caring about what was going on. He was much more easy going as a teen.

"EX-CUSE ME? I don't think anyone is moving in on MY man!" Haley replied extremely mad. Elizabeth shook her head and watched as Haley climbed onto the sail, jumping onto the next boat. She stumbled right where she almost stepped on safely when she fell into the water. Jack tried to grab her hand as she made a small splash.

Everyone watched as the waves kept hitting the boats. Haley's head finally popped out from under the waves. Jack looked at her with a smile on his face, "Haley! You're okay!" he smiled. He had jinxed her, Haley kept kicking when she lost her balance in the sway of things and was kept under by the ocean currents, when she couldn't get herself back up, she couldn't breathe. She fainted and Jack looked at his surroundings, "What are we going to do? Watch her die? Oh, and whoever you are? Don't kiss me again." The African American girl looked aggravated and she glared as Jack jumped in after Haley.

"I'm coming!" Jack opened his eyes from underwater. It was all a blur with the bubbles and crazy foam everywhere. When his eyes concentrated, he finally saw Haley, floating to the sea floor, and as he closed them he realized that either he was hallucinating, or he was crazy! Jack could breathe! He opened his eyes and realized he was in a small cavern, and of course, there was Haley, atop of the sand. She wasn't breathing, and was extremely pale.

Jack firmly placed his lips on hers and exhaled deeply to see if she could regain her breath. Jack sat up smiling, he just made out with her and she would never know when she woke up. _I am. SO GOOD._ He thought childishly. Haley's color returned, and she coughed up some seawater. She ended up puking a little, and hallucinating too. But hey, that's seawater for ya.

She giggled. She stared at Jack in the eyes and her blue and brown eye both twinkled this time. He smiled too. She couldn't help herself, this was BEYOND her normal. Her loved one was here, and she was there. _But how could this be happening? _She wondered to herself. She didn't think of the thought throughout the rest of Jack's long conversation.

"Love, you've changed for the good." Jack said, sounding more and more pirate like every time he spoke. Haley giggled quietly.

"Well….Love-you didn't change one bit." Jack looked stunned and she giggled at his flabbergasted face.

"That's good, I like you just the way you are. I'd have to leave you for Will if you had changed-love!" Haley giggled hearing her voice. "Just kidding." She heard Jack laugh too.


	5. Fiancee?

"It's Love, It's Love,

That's Bigger than Us,

It's Love, It's Love,

That's Bigger than Us,

It's Love, It's Love"…..

-Hannah Montana; Bigger Than Us……….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana's Bigger Than Us, or Hannah Montana herself!**

Jack couldn't himself. He toppled himself atop of Haley. She thought about poking his forehead, but how could she ruin this moment? She looked around the cavern, it was dark, it began blackening, gems lightened, the cave was lightened with rainbow lights. Jack overheard the mermaids singing their melodies, but it wasn't haunting, or creepy, but…it seemed peaceful, and sweet.

"L…O…V…E….Love…."

Haley giggled, "listen to them Jack, they're singing for us." She whispered to him.

"L…..O…..V…..E…….Love….."

Jack smiled, Calypso could only watch in horror. She stared down at the ocean from the boat, her young form was beginning to wear off, her birthmarks were showing, everything…" She could hear the music. She was purely…disturbed.

"Tell her your dreams boy…."

Jack could hear the mermaids singing. He smiled and winked at Haley. He sat up properly. "I've always dreamed of something like this….Like this. It's…beautiful." _He was becoming kind! He felt…good. It was something else. This wasn't kindness! This was….love!_

Haley kept her body still, she looked at Jack, then the waves crashing at the shore, "How are we going to get out of here?" she giggled, afterward feeling sorry that she had ruined their moment. Jack smiled too.

Not even Davy Jones could ruin this… An angered Calypso entering the cavern had just proved them wrong. She snapped her fingers and there appeared Davy Jones. "HOW DARE YOU!" he said pointing to Jack. Haley stood up and spread her arms in front of Jack, as if protecting him.

"NO GRANDPA! NOT THIS TIME! YOU'LL KILL ME BEFORE YOU CAN GET TO HIM! HE'S …" Haley quieted down before looking at him, he finished her sentence.

"HER FIANCEE'!" He yelled and she closed her eyes happily for a second as he might as well have taken the words right out of her mouth. She was fifteen, he was sixteen, and everything was perfect. She was old enough. And if they were to get married on No Mercy, then they shall.

Davy Jones stared in hatred. His tentacles wiggled around. "Wrong Decision." Haley heard her grandfather say to Calypso. She opened her eyes. _He's not talking to us?_

"Put me into a situation where I did that to my granddaughter, no matter how mad I am at her I would NEVER hurt her! Darn it Calypso!" Calypso grew in size, her look had worn off, crashing the walls of the cavern.

"We have to get out of here!" Jack screamed. "But how?" he thought out loud. "I GOT IT!" Jack took Haley's hand and Haley reached for Davy's as he shook his head.

"I've got a score to settle with this supposed girlfriend of mine." Davy said sounding confident. Davy smiled. Haley gave her grandfather a hug.

"Look into her eyes….

What you feel is no surprise…."


	6. Shark Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own the phrase that pays by the academy is or the academy is! If I owned William Beckett and his hawtness who knows what I would be doing! **

"I never tried to make the best of my time

When I thought that I had plenty of it"

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening." Elizabeth sighed to herself as she watched the waves, still not seeing her stepsister or her stepsister's love. "They're not dead. They can't be dead." She said to herself.

"Am I gonna die?"

Haley and Jack surfaced, and Elizabeth squealed. "They're OK!! THEY'RE OKAYYYY!!!!" She shrieked. Will rolled his eyes.

"Captain Jack Sparrow isn't going to die. Neither will your little flirt of a sister. Help her up, I'll get a rope." The ship's floors were high up, so Elizabeth let down a rope, Jack grabbed it and put his feet on the side of the boat, and he was in perfect position to climb up when he heard a loud shriek.

"HALEY!!!" he yelled. He turned his head to face her, and the water was red. _Blood!_ He thought. He looked at his surroundings, a dorsal fin, and blood everywhere. He saw Haley surface, then go back down again. "What the- e beastie is in the water! Turner, Swann! Get you're booties down here!" They stood at the edge of the boat.

Jack swam to where Haley was and saw the shark face to face underwater. He felt the inside of his pocket. _THE DAGGER!_ He had a dagger! He tightened his grasp on the dagger and stuck it into the shark's eye. More blood gushed into the water. He pulled out his dagger and grabbed hold of Haley who was screaming and yelling in pain. He stuck the dagger into the shark's head. The shark stopped moving and it unstuck the dagger itself. It moved straight downwards and thrashed around, also in pain.

He pulled Haley up to the boat. "WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO SHORE! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!!" Haley's neck was covered in blood, as was her whole body. She wouldn't speak, she wouldn't move, she wouldn't do anything responsive, excluding breathing. "Talk to me. Say something. Please Haley." The boat was racing to shore. And when they made it there, Haley took Jack's hands gently.

"Live life like I never died, Jack." She whispered barely there. She stopped breathing, and her eyes closed. Jack shook his head; they were still on the boat.

Calypso placed her head from out of the water and stepped onto the boat. "Now what Calypso?" Jack asked angrily, distressed, and swearing to himself. Calypso had immediately dried, she smiled and placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. Of course, Calypso was within her human bonds again. But Davy Jones never rose from the Caribbean waters.

"I can he'lp you wit yer pre'blem Jack." She said. Jack shook his head in disagreement.

"And what could YOU do Calypso?" Jack said, still staring at Haley's body, covered in blood. She was still very young in her fifteen year old body.

"I know what ye wants. You want yer dear Haley back, do ye not?" Jack nodded. "Well, Jack, I can grant ye yer wish. Unde'r one conditi'en." Calypso looked at Jack's eyes plainly, she thought of what the condition should be.

"And what would that be? Something dangerous, or something that Haley wouldn't want?" Jack asked sounding impatient to what the conversation would be on.

"Neither Jack. Ye have a decisi'en, te let me bring her back, without her mem'ry, or let me bring her back, with the terrifying mem'ry of the bite. Yer own decisi'en." Calypso replied. "There is nothing dangerous about it." She answered one of his first questions.

Jack thought and nodded. "I want you to bring her back with…-

**Heehee! Cliffhanger! Don't worry; I'll post both chapters today! Review please!**


	7. A Haunting Memory

**Today I'm so bored! Thanks to my readers. Hahahahaha I just barely started posting like two days ago but I have like no life right now I can't wait to get back to school! Uhhh, I should have a few more chapters up today so keep reading and review please!**

"Bring her back with her memory." Jack said, thinking somewhat selfishly, he didn't want to have to make her fall in love all over again. She couldn't forget everything that they'd been through! Calypso nodded.

"Alright den Jack, its all up to you." Calypso said casting a mumbled spell. Jack nodded. He looked at Haley again and noticed that she was still covered in blood.

"Jack? I'm…alive? I thought I was a goner!" she said. "My pain…it's …disappeared?" Jack nodded. Haley giggled. "I need to get this gross stuff off of me. I'll be back Jack!" Jack laughed and nodded. He felt so happy and he was extremely grateful. When he turned to say thank you, Calypso was gone.

About an hour later, Haley returned, clean, no blood, but her limbs were badly scratched, and especially a certain cut on her neck, it was deep but a scab was forming. He could see the blood clot.

"Haley!" He squeezed her into a tight grasps and his arms clutched her for dear life. "I'm so glad you didn't die Haley!" he said sounding like a little kid. "That beastie was a bit scary!" he chuckled.

Tears came pouring from Haley's eyes, "That beastie, that…shark…it was torture…torture…." She kept repeating the word to herself. It seemed the memory haunted her. Terribly. He hugged her and she gently put her head on his shoulder. He kissed Haley's forehead. It was almost like, 'would you like an extra side of passion with that shake?

Will shook his head around while Elizabeth giggled. "They're so cute together!" she said. Will rolled his eyes. Elizabeth smiled. "You should get some happiness in your life Will!" she giggled again but was shut up by a pair of lips and a pair of arms wrapping around her. They broke for air. "We finally get a moment." Elizabeth giggled listening to Will's completely true words.


	8. Open this chapter! bad news!

**Oops! You must be reading something that no longer exists? I no longer have ideas for this story so it has been DISCONTINUED. Sorry! If you have any ideas, please private message me so I can restart it!**


End file.
